To Let Go
by babymoonlight
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Guanlin yang berusaha merelakan — Lai Guanlin; Park Jihoon; Bae Jinyoung / PanWink; WinkDeep [Produce 101 / Wanna One]


**_To Let Go_**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, others

(WinkDeep, PanWink)

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Words Count:**

6197

 **Warning:**

BL, kinda fast plot, many narration, alur gaje, one-sided love, mostly Guanlin's POV

(Jihoon: 20 tahun, Jinyoung dan Guanlin: 19 tahun)

.

[Produce 101/ Wanna One]

.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung_."

Pemuda yang disapa menoleh ke sumber suara, "Oh, Guanlin-ah. Selamat pagi." Balas pemuda itu sambil melemparkan senyuman kecil.

Diamatinya pemuda itu yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri Guanlin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Tumben pagi sekali." Ucap lelaki itu, Park Jihoon, berbasa-basi.

 _Aku memang selalu_ stand by _jam segini. Hyung saja yang baru keluar sepagi ini._

"Aku ada kelas ganti pagi ini, _Hyung_." Jawab Guanlin, memberikan jalan kepada sang _hyung_ agar jalan duluan (meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, koridor apartemen ini luas).

Jihoon mengangguk-ngangguk, "Pasti menyebalkan." Ujarnya sambil menyengir kecil pada Guanlin.

Guanlin terkekeh, "Benar. Aku tidak terlalu suka bangun pagi."

 _Bohong sekali. Biasa juga kau akan menunggunya di depan pintu apartemenmu dari jam tujuh pagi._

Mereka memasuki lift yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Guanlin memencet tombol nomor 1 sebelum Jihoon sempat melakukannya.

" _Hyung_ ada kelas juga?" Guanlin melirik ke arah Jihoon yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan tali pegangan tasnya. Guanlin berusaha meredam pikiran bahwa gestur sekecil itupun terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Tidak. Aku akan ke kantin fakultasku dulu sebelum masuk kelas." Jawab Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Ia terlihat sibuk membalas pesan seseorang. Dan Guanlin tahu pasti siapa seseorang tersebut.

 _Ting!_

Jihoon mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar suara yang menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar.

"Guanlin-ah. Aku duluan, ya. Sampai ketemu lagi." Jihoon buru-buru pamitan sebelum bergegas keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Guanlin bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapannya. Ia keluar dari lift masih dengan memandangi _hyung_ yang berjalan terburu-buru itu. Guanlin menghela napas pelan.

"Ne, _hyung_."

* * *

Sudah memasuki tahun kedua semenjak Guanlin pindah ke apartemen ini. Bukan apartemen mewah, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan lebih ke unit daripada apartemen. Karena ia belum bisa menghidupi diri sendiri, ia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tuanya dengan menyewa apartemen yang terlalu mahal. Ide untuk tinggal di apartemen pun sebenarnya adalah ide orang tuanya sendiri. Awalnya ide ini ditolak mati-matian olehnya. Aku bisa tinggal di asrama, katanya. Namun orang tuanya keukeuh ingin memberikan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik untuknya. Jadilah ia menetap di tempat ini.

Awalnya ia berpikir ia tidak akan betah dan akan meminta orang tuanya untuk memindahkannya saja ke asrama kampus. Tinggal di asrama berarti ia bisa memiliki lebih banyak teman untuk diajak bercerita. Toh ia tidak terlalu suka berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauan orang lain.

Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa eksistensi seorang pemuda berparas manis yang −untungnya− tinggal di sebelah unitnya akan mengubah segala pemikirannya tentang pindah ke asrama kampus tersebut.

" _Aish!" Guanlin mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika ia gagal memasukkan_ password _pintu unitnya dengan benar untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia mengumpati pintu yang tidak bersalah tersebut._

"What the hell is wrong with this? _" Guanlin menggerutu pelan sambil mencoba memasukkan_ password _nya lagi. Gagal. Guanlin menendang keras pintu tersebut menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Guanlin tersentak oleh suara tiba-tiba itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya (atau Guanlin yang terlalu tinggi) sedang menatapnya bingung dengan kedua matanya yang membola. Hati kecil Guanlin berteriak akan ekspresi lucu tersebut._ What?

" _Uh.." Guanlin sesaat bingung apakah pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya atau kepada pintu yang baru saja ia tendang dengan tidak santainya._

" _Pintunya tidak mau terbuka, ya?" Lelaki itu kembali bersuara. Sepertinya tadi ia memang menanyakan soal pintu, bukan dirinya._

 _Guanlin menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah dongkol. Ia tahu ia terlihat bodoh sekarang. Dan sialnya seseorang (yang terlihat terlalu imut untuk menjadi penolongnya) harus mendapatinya di saat seperti ini._

" _Sepertinya ada yang salah, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Guanlin seadanya. Lelaki itu menghampirinya dan menyodorkan tangannya, seolah meminta sesuatu. Guanlin menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak paham._

" _Ponsel." Dagunya menunjuk ke arah ponsel di tangan kiri Guanlin yang untung saja tidak ia lempar karena rasa frustasi._

 _Masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya Guanlin memberikan ponselnya kepada pemuda kecil itu, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya._

 _Lelaki itu memencet beberapa angka sebelum menaruh ponsel itu di telinga kanannya, menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang dihubunginya._ Pulsaku.. _batin Guanlin miris. Ia merasa tidak bisa protes karena sepertinya orang ini niat membantu. Dan juga, pemuda ini nampak terlalu imut dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit dicebikkan gelisah._ Berhenti mengatakannya imut, Guanlin.

" _Jimin Hyung? Kemarin kau bilang_ safemate _pintu unit di sebelahku agak bermasalah. Kau belum memperbaikinya, ya?"_ _Guanlin menganga mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Orang ini pekerja disini atau apa?_

" _Sepupuku kerja di bagian operator di sini. Sebentar dia akan kemari memperbaiki_ safemate _-mu. Untuk sekarang kau bisa singgah ke unitku dulu kalau kau mau."_

 _Suara pemuda itu mengembalikan Guanlin ke alam sadarnya. Ia tidak sadar telah memandangi pemuda kecil di hadapannya dengan intens. Ia berdeham salah tingkah. Semoga si kecil ini tidak menganggapnya sesuatu yang aneh-aneh._

" _Um, ne. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Ucap Guanlin kalem, atau sok_ cool _._

Dari situlah ia mengenal tetangga pertamanya, Park Jihoon. 20 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Politik semester 4 Universitas Seoul yang juga menetap sendiri di unit ini. Sepupunya kerja di tempat yang sama sehingga masih ada yang bisa menjaganya dan menenangkan hati Ibu Jihoon yang tidak rela dengan keputusan anaknya yang ingin belajar mandiri.

Jihoon bukan orang yang terlalu suka bersosialisasi, tetapi ia punya banyak teman, dan merupakan orang yang cukup aktif. Organisasi yang ia ikuti hanya klub seni, tapi ia loyal dan merupakan anggota aktif di klub tersebut. Ia juga kadang-kadang kerja _part-time_ di sebuah kafe yang memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk menggapainya dari kampus. Biasanya pemuda itu berjalan kaki jika kelasnya cepat selesai. Biasanya juga ia diantar oleh kekasih tampannya, Bae Jinyoung.

Ya, Park Jihoon adalah orang yang baik, pekerja keras, dan, bisa dibilang, disukai oleh Guanlin. Tapi satu hal yang membuat ia miris, pemuda manis itu sudah ada yang punya.

 _Guanlin menyeruput_ strawberry milkshake _nya sambil sesekali melirik seseorang yang berada di balik_ counter _sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan di siang hari yang panas itu. Orang itu tidak berhenti melemparkan senyum ramah ke pelanggan yang dilayaninya, membuat Guanlin tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya._

 _Namun senyum tipis itu hilang seketika ketika seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi (meskipun tidak lebih tinggi darinya) menghampiri_ counter _tempat lelaki yang daritadi diamatinya, Jihoon, dan meletakkan sebelah lengannya di meja_ counter _dan sedikit membusungkan badannya ke depan, menghapus sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Jihoon yang tersentak pelan._

 _Guanlin memicingkan matanya tidak suka._ Siapa orang kurang ajar ini?

 _Menambah rasa tidak sukanya, lelaki asing itu terlihat menyeringai saat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jihoon... merona? Sialan._ Is he flirting with Hyung?!

 _Tapi mereka terlihat akrab, dan itu mengganggu pikiran Guanlin. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia terlalu jelas tetapi ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah masam sedari tadi. Siapa laki-laki itu?! Ia belum pernah melihat Jihoon_ hyung _nya tersipu malu seperti itu di depan orang lain. Dan terlihat bahagia? Guanlin merasa ingin melempar sesuatu sekarang._

 _Belum selesai rasa kesalnya, lelaki 'kurang ajar' itu tiba-tiba mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir ranum Jihoon dan melemparkan kedipan mata pada si manis sebelum meninggalkan kafe dengan wajah super puas. Guanlin hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat menonjok orang tersebut jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di mana. Orang itu bahkan tidak memesan apapun!_

 _Sementara pemuda yang berada di balik_ counter _itu sudah memerah padam. Ia terlihat_ blank _sesaat sebelum mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan berbalik cepat menuju ke arah dapur belakang. Pemandangan itu membuat Guanlin nelangsa dalam hati._

Yang tadi itu pacarnya Jihoon _Hyung_ , ya?

 _Jam kerja Jihoon selesai jam 5 sore. Dan karena Guanlin tanpa sadar menetap di kafe sampai Jihoon selesai kerja, akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Mereka berjalan menuju halte_ busway _dengan tenang. Tak ada yang berbicara karena sama-sama lelah. Jihoon lelah dengan pekerjaannya dan Guanlin lelah dengan pikirannya._

"Hyung, _" Guanlin bersuara setelah beberapa saat._

" _Um?" Jihoon menoleh padanya._

" _Yang tadi itu siapa?"_

 _Mata Jihoon membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Kedua pipinya bersemu dan hati Guanlin mencelos untuk kesekian kalinya karena pipi merona itu terlihat sangat manis namun rona itu bukan dikarenakan dirinya._

 _Jihoon tertawa salah tingkah, "Kau melihatnya, ya?" Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu dijawab lagi._

" _Pacar_ Hyung _?" Tanya Guanlin lagi_ to the point _._ Well, _bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas._

 _Jihoon tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangguk mantap._

" _Namanya Bae Jinyoung." Jawabnya dengan wajah berseri. Ia tidak sadar kalau pemuda tinggi di sampingnya merasa hancur mendengar jawaban dan melihat ekspresi berseri-serinya._

 _Guanlin merasa ingin hilang saja dari muka bumi ini._

* * *

Sudah setahun semnejak ia mengenal Jihoon. Mereka akrab, dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama apabila Jihoon tidak sibuk dengan aktivitasnya (dan kekasihnya). Guanlin cukup terkesan karena sepertinya Jihoon memiliki manajemen waktu yang sangat baik. Ia sibuk, tapi masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama teman-temannya. Awalnya Guanlin mengira bahwa Jihoon akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama kekasihnya Bae Jinyoung dibandingkan teman-teman kampusnya. Tetapi dari pengamatannya selama ini, Jihoon sebenarnya lebih sering bergabung dengan temannya dibandingkan dengan pacarnya sendiri, dan itu juga termasuk dirinya. Guanlin mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

Menjawab rasa bingungnya, Guanlin kemudian menemukan fakta bahwa kedua insan itu ternyata cukup sering berselisih paham. Mereka sering bertengkar. Dan itu ditandai oleh Jihoon yang lebih sering terlihat diam ketika berada bersama teman-temannya.

Fakta kedua yang ia temukan adalah, Bae Jinyoung cukup memiliki reputasi yang buruk di kampus. _He's known as a big flirt_. Dia menggoda perempuan dan laki-laki di sana sini, tapi semua orang tahu dia kekasih seorang Park Jihoon. Ia orang kaya yang suka berbuat di luar aturan, tetapi juga memiliki prestasi yang cukup baik di kelas. Jinyoung pun aktif di klub yang sama dengan Jihoon. Di situ jugalah pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi.

Seburuk apapun Jinyoung di mata orang lain, lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu tetap menjadi sandaran terbaik bagi Jihoon. Jinyoung terlalu liar, Jihoon terlalu sering mengabaikan fakta buruk seorang Jinyoung, mereka sering bertengkar, namun pada akhirnya Jihoon akan kembali kepada Jinyoung jika ia sedang lemah. Dan Jinyoung akan mencari Jihoon jika perasaannya sedang tidak baik. Karena Jihoon adalah penenang terbaik untuknya.

Namun sepenting apapun Bae Jinyoung bagi Jihoon, ia tetap saja seorang brengsek yang terlalu sering membuat Jihoon bersedih hati. Dan itu membuat Guanlin geram sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Jihoon adalah orang yang kuat. Dari penampilan luar ia mungkin pemuda yang terlihat _flowery_ , tetapi Jihoon adalah orang yang paling tegar dan positif yang pernah Guanlin temui. Sehingga ketika ia menemukan _hyung_ nya dalam keadaan kacau luar biasa malam itu, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Guanlin menghembuskan napas kesal ketika menyadari bahwa ia lupa membeli sikat gigi di mini market lantai dasar. Dipakainya kembali sandal yang baru saja ia lepas dan keluar dari unitnya. Ketika ia hendak belok kanan menuju lift, tubuhnya bertabrakan cukup keras dengan seseorang yang juga berbelok ke arah koridornya. Orang itu nyaris terjatuh jika saja Guanlin tidak cepat menahan tubuhnya yang oleng._

" _Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melih- Jihoon_ Hyung _?"_

 _Pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna hitam dan hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya itu mendongak. Benar saja, itu Jihoon_ hyung _nya. Tapi keadaannya kacau sekali. Wajahnya pucat, namun pipinya memerah dan.. apa ia menangis?_

" _Hyung, kau kenapa?!" Tanya Guanlin panik. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah_ hyung _nya lebih jelas tapi Jihoon buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik hoodienya._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Guanlin. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu, oke?" Jawab Jihoon dengan suara bergetar. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Guanlin._

"Hyung, _"_

 _Guanlin membalikkan badan mungil tersebut dan segera menangkup kedua pipinya dari balik hoodie dengan tangan besarnya dan mendongakkan wajah itu perlahan._

 _Hati Guanlin mencelos melihat_ hyung _nya. Wajahnya merah, poni yang menutupi dahinya basah oleh keringat, mata indahnya berkaca-kaca, dan bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan tangis. Guanlin harus membuang pikiran bahwa_ hyung _nya terlihat cantik bahkan ketika sedang menangis jauh-jauh karena ia seharusnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan_ hyung _nya saat ini._

"Hyung _.. ada apa?" Tanya Guanlin dengan sangat lembut._

 _Lama Jihoon menatap Guanlin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bergetarnya. Sebelum akhirnya air mata itu pun lolos membasahi pipi Jihoon._

" _Oh,_ hyung _." Guanlin segera membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan_ hyung _nya menangis di bahu lebarnya. Suara sesenggukan memenuhi koridor yang sepi tersebut. Jihoon menangis sangat keras, namun suaranya teredam oleh dekapan erat Guanlin yang masih terus menepuk-nepuk kepalanya halus dan pelan. Tangan lainnya merengkuh pundak Jihoon dengan sangat erat. Merasakan dirinya ikut bersedih melihat_ hyung _nya jatuh seperti ini._

 _Ia tidak pernah melihat Jihoon serapuh ini. Jihoon adalah orang yang kuat. Ia tidak akan menangis bahkan jika masalah yang dihadapinya begitu berat. Jihoon terlalu tegar dan terkadang itu membuat Guanlin kesal. Melihatnya akhirnya menangis seperti ini membuatnya sedikit lega namun rasa sakit itu tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia harap apapun yang Jihoon rasakan saat ini bisa disalurkan saja kepadanya._

 _Dan siapapun yang membuat_ hyung _kesayangannya menjadi seperti ini akan berurusan dengannya nanti._

 _Oh, lupakan. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Jihoon menjadi seperti ini. Dan sudah pasti Jihoon tidak akan membiarkannya berurusan dengan orang tersebut._

 _._

" _Aku melihat Baejin mencium seorang perempuan di depan kosnya."_

 _Guanlin menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik ke ubun-ubun. Buku-buku jarinya menusuk tajam telapak tangannya di dalam genggamannya._

" _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia melakukan itu." Lanjut Jihoon dengan ekspresi kosongnya. Guanlin menghela napas kasar._

"Hyung, _"_

" _Aku tahu apa kata orang tentang dia. Orang-orang selalu ribut tentang itu. Kau pikir aku se-_ clueless _itu?" Katanya tiba-tiba dengan suara sedikit melengking. Guanlin tidak menyalahkannya. Untuk mengetahuinya dan memendam apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, ia mengerti rasa frustasi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan_ Hyung _nya tersebut. Ia selalu bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _Jihoon kembali menunduk ketika tidak mendapatkan balasan dari yang lebih muda, "Tadi pagi dia kesal padaku karena aku tidak bisa menemaninya ke luar kota. Dia bilang dia jadi bosan padaku. Aku tahu dia mengatakan itu karena_ mood _nya sedang tidak baik, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya dengan perempuan itu." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya._

" _Mungkin ia serius waktu mengatakan ia bosan." Lirih Jihoon._

 _Guanlin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia perlahan muak dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang perlahan melibatkannya juga. Ia muak dengan Bae Jinyoung itu yang tidak hentinya menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Ia muak pada Jihoon yang bagaimanapun sakitnya ia, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap memaafkan si keparat Jinyoung itu. Dan ia muak pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun demi Jihoon._

 _Guanlin tahu Jihoon terlalu takut hubungannya berakhir dengan Jinyoung. Makanya ia selalu menjadi pihak yang memaafkan, dan tanpa sadar menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dan Guanlin tidak paham. Mereka masih muda. Tidak seharusnya sebuah hubungan menjadi seserius itu._

Say that to yourself, Guanlin. Aren't you madly in love with him too?

 _Dihampirinya hyungnya yang kembali menangis itu dan dipeluknya dengan erat. Untuk malam ini biarkan ia menjadi sandaran terbaik bagi hyungnya. Tidak ada Bae Jinyoung. Hanya Guanlin dan Jihoon._

Jihoon tidak pernah menceritakan perihal malam itu kepada Jinyoung. Keesokan harinya, semua kembali seperti semula. Jinyoung yang meminta maaf karena tidak menghubunginya seharian, Jihoon yang memaafkan dengan wajah sumringah, dan mereka berbaikan lagi. Bertengkar lagi. Berbaikan lagi. Bertengkar lagi. Berbaikan lagi. Siklus itu tidak berubah dan Guanlin yang menjadi penonton dari jauh hanya bisa menghela napas. Toh dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam kisah kedua pemuda yang saling jatuh cinta tersebut.

Guanlin pikir ia akan mampu bertahan dengan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Selama ia masih bisa melihat dan (diam-diam) menjaga Jihoon _hyung_ nya, ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, ia malah semakin nelangsa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Melihat Jihoon tersenyum dengan kedua pipi bersemu adalah satu hal, namun melihatnya menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama Jinyoung terang-terangan (atau Guanlin yang terlalu observatif) membuatnya hatinya serasa diiris-iris menjadi lembaran tipis yang tidak nampak.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, Bae Jinyoung adalah orang yang posesif, dan cukup agresif. Ia memiliki _image_ playboy, tetapi ia selalu di luar sana menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa Park Jihoon adalah pacar satu-satunya dan ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain. Ia tidak sungkan mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya apabila seseorang berusaha menggoda Jihoon ataupun hanya sekedar mendekatinya. Ia akan mengumumkannya di depan orang tersebut tanpa ragu, dan membuat Jihoon tersenyum minta maaf pada orang yang diserang kekasihnya.

Bae Jinyoung adalah orang yang agresif, namun ia bisa menjadi sangat manis di depan Jihoon. Dan sayangnya (karena Guanlin menyayangkan hal ini), Jihoon tidak cukup kuat untuk menolak semua sikap manis Jinyoung tersebut.

Dan Guanlin hanya bisa merajuk apabila harus menyaksikan semua momen 'menjijikkan' itu. Bahkan mereka yang sedang cekcok pun kadang terlihat menggemaskan dan membuat hati Guanlin mencelos untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya, Guanlin bisa menjaga Jihoon _hyung_ nya, tapi ia tidak bisa memilikinya.

Ide untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jihoon sudah terlalu sering mengganggu pikiran Guanlin beberapa minggu terakhir. Dan percayalah, seberapa pun ia ingin melakukan hal tersebut, ia tetap saja takut itu akan membuat Jihoon tidak nyaman dan berakhir menjauhinya. Guanlin merasa tidak siap untuk itu.

Guanlin berusia 19 tahun, ia seumuran dengan Bae Jinyoung. Ia tahu ia masih sangat muda, tapi mengapa ia tidak seberpengalaman Jinyoung? Mengapa ia tidak bisa sespontan dan seposesif Jinyoung terhadap Jihoon? Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memandangi Jihoon _hyung_ selama berjam-jam tanpa harus merasa seperti orang lancang. Ia juga ingin tahu rasanya mencium pipi Jihoon _hyung_ yang kemerahan, atau bahkan perasaan saat mencium bibir ranumnya yang sedikit banyak menganggu tidur Guanlin di malam hari.

Jinyoung sangat beruntung dan Guanlin sangat tidak beruntung.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari, Guanlin terjebak dalam situasi dimana ia harus menggunakan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya. Dan juga mengambil resiko terbesar dalam hidupnya.

" _Guanlin-ah!"_

 _Guanlin menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Jihoon berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan antusias. Jangan lupakan senyum imutnya itu. Oh, seketika rasa lelah Guanlin meluap begitu saja._

"Hyung _!" Ia membalas dengan sama antusiasnya._

 _Jihoon menghembuskan napas lelah setelah sampai di depan Guanlin, "Guanlin-ah, kau sibuk?" Tanyanya._

 _Guanlin menggeleng seraya memperbaiki letak tali tas di bahunya, "Aku baru selesai kelas terakhir,_ Hyung _. Ada apa?"_

 _Jihoon tersenyum, "Temani aku ke klub, boleh?"_

 _Guanlin balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Um." Mereka pun berjalan menuju klub seni yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari fakultas Guanlin._

" _Gak sama Baejin,_ Hyung _?" Tanya Guanlin basa-basi, penasaran sih._

 _Jihoon sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya, "Guanlin nggak usah nanya-nanya, deh." Jawabnya judes. Guanlin yang langsung paham maksud Jihoon hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas._

Bertengkar lagi deh mereka.

 _Setelah sampai di depan ruangan klub, Jihoon tanpa permisi langsung membuka pintu ruangan dengan keras, membuat yang berada di dalam tersentak kaget._

"Yha! _Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu?!" Itu Ong Seongwoo, senior tua mereka yang masih aktif di klub ini. Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan inosen._

" _Aku tidak mendobraknya,_ sunbae _. Kau bicara apa?" Jawabnya polos lalu melenggang masuk dengan santainya. Guanlin mengikutinya dengan canggung. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat salah satu temannya itu._

" _Guanlin,_ annyeong _." Sapa Lee Daehwi. Mereka satu angkatan dan satu jurusan, jadi mereka saling mengenal. Guanlin balas menyapa singkat._

"Aigoo.. _Kenapa lagi dirimu dengan Baejin.." Yang itu Hwang Minhyun, mahasiswa semester 7 yang juga juga masih aktif di klub sebagai pelatih anggota baru._

"Same old matter~ Same old matter~ _" Kim Jaehwan, yang juga senior Jihoon, menjawab dengan nada_ sing-a-song _. Menggoda Jihoon adalah hal yang selalu menyenangkan dilakukan baginya. Ia dan Kang Daniel adalah_ partner in crime _dalam hal menganggu ketenangan hidup Jihoon, terutama jika itu menyangkut Jinyoung. Tapi tentu saja itu semua hanya candaan, mereka sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain._

 _Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dilemparnya tasnya ke atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Park Woojin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi._

" _Guanlin, duduk." Suruh Jihoon pada Guanlin seraya menepuk tempat yang tersisa di sampingnya. Guanlin dengan kalem duduk di samping_ hyung _nya. Guanlin bukan anak klub seni, jadi meskipun ia sudah sering ke sini dan telah dimaklumi oleh anggota klub tetap saja ia harus menunjukkan kesopanan._

" _Ha... Bagaimana kau bisa akur dengan Baejin kalau kau selalu seperti ini? Tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu ya, Guanlin." Kata Seongwoo sok prihatin. Guanlin hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia paham maksud senior tersebut._

"Wae? _Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain." Ujar Jihoon membela diri. Kepalanya yang sedikit pusing tanpa sadar ia sandarkan ke bahu Guanlin. Dan sedikit memejamkan matanya._

" _ITU! Itu yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Jaehwan heboh. Jihoon yang kaget segera meluruskan posisinya dan melotot ke arah seniornya._

" _Kenapa sih?! Emangnya aku ngapain? Apa salahnya aku nempel sama Guanlin? Dia kan temenku. Lagian Baejin juga nggak bakalan ke sini. Terlalu sibuk." Cerocos Jihoon dengan wajah jutek. Kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu Woojin kali ini supaya senior-seniornya itu berhenti merecokinya._

 _Daehwi sedikit mengerling pada Guanlin yang diam di tempatnya. Guanlin yang mendapati kerlingan itu balik menatapnya dan menaikkan alisnya seolah berkata 'Apa?'. Daehwi hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah prihatinnya. Guanlin mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi itu._ Apa?

" _Baejin mau kemari katanya. Kau tidak tahu?" Ha Sungwoon, senior yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya nimbrung juga. Jihoon menegakkan badannya seketika._

"Mwo? _Siapa bilang?" Tanyanya dengan mata membola._

 _Baru saja Sungwoon akan menjawabnya, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncul kepala Kang Daniel yang menyengir lebar kepada penghuni ruangan._

"Hello everybody! _" Sapanya semangat. Lalu ia melenggang masuk sambil membawa dua kantong plastik besar yang Guanlin yakini_ snack _dan minuman dingin. Di belakangnya menyusul Yoon Jisung, alumni yang baru saja wisuda tahun lalu, yang sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang yang mengikut di belakangnya._

 _Kemudian muncullah Bae Jinyoung, orang yang paling ingin dihindari Jihoon saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan rambut sedikit acakan namun hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tampan. Jihoon mendengus dalam hati._

 _Mata Jinyoung berpapasan dengan Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya setengah hati. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah Guanlin yang duduk di samping Jihoon, dan ia memutar bola matanya malas. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua._

"Hyung _, di mana_ charger _yang kau sembunyikan kemarin?" Tanya Jinyoung pada Seongwoo, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Guanlin melirik Jihoon yang tiba-tiba diam dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Woojin. Woojin akhirnya menoleh ke Jihoon dan berbisik sesuatu padanya, yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh si manis. Matanya kembali terpejam, dan wajahnya sarat kesedihan. Atau itu hanya perasaan Guanlin saja._

 _._

 _Jihoon terbangun satu jam kemudian. Guanlin dan Woojin terpaksa membangunkannya karena disuruh Jisung. Pizza pesanan mereka sudah datang dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sudah waktunya mengisi perut dengan makanan berat._

 _Yang lain telah duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Jihoon mengambil tempat duduk di samping Daniel dan Guanlin mengambil tempat sisa di sampingnya. Jihoon berusaha untuk tidak menatap lurus ke depan karena yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini adalah Bae Jinyoung._

" _Yeah, ayo makan~" Ujar Seongwoo semangat sambil mencomot satu potong pizza dengan cepat, diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang juga sudah kelaparan._

" _Aku tidak lapar.." Gumam Jihoon pelan namun masih terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Ia berniat mengambil_ cola _yang berada di hadapan Guanlin sebelum tangannya dipukul oleh Jisung._

" _Ah!" Jihoon meringis keras. "_ Hyung! _" Protesnya._

"Yha, _makan." Kata Jisung dengan nada memerintah yang tidak bisa dibantahnya. Diambilnya potongan pizza yang disodorkan oleh Jisung dengan wajah cemberut. Lalu mengunyahnya setengah hati. Guanlin yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil,_ hyung _nya terlalu menggemaskan._

 _30 menit setelah acara makan dan gosip yang hampir didominasi oleh Jisung, Jaehwan, Daehwi, dan Seongwoo, mereka duduk tenang selama beberapa saat. Berusaha mencerna makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut mereka. Jihoon sendiri hanya makan dua potong pizza, dan kebanyakan minum_ cola _. Guanlin tidak bisa memaksanya memakan lebih dari itu._

"Hyung, _kenyang?" Tanya Guanlin dengan suara pelan, ditatapnya Jihoon yang sedang menampu dagunya pada telapak tangannya dengan wajah mengantuk. Tatapan penuh perhatian itu tidak lepas dari pantauan Jinyoung yang terlihat seperti sedang menembakkan laser ke kepala Guanlin. Jihoon yang membalas dengan anggukan itu pun membuatnya sedikit geram, siapa yang menyuruhnya bertingkah seimut itu di hadapan orang lain selain dirinya?!_

 _Adapun Daehwi yang diam-diam memperhatikan semua kejadian itu tiba-tiba memikirkan sebuah ide. Ia kemudian berdeham keras untuk menarik perhatian para seniornya._

" _Ayo main_ game _!" Serunya lantang._

"Game? _"_

"Game _apa lagi? Sepertinya kita sudah memainkan semua macam_ game _di dunia ini." Ujar Daniel melebih-lebihkan. Tangannya direntangkan ke atas dan menguap lebar._

"Truth or Dare _." Jawab Daehwi dengan senyum lebar. Alisnya naik turun sambil melirik seniornya satu persatu._

" _Ah..."_

" _Terakhir kali aku main itu aku harus diinterogasi selama berjam-jam di ruangan komdis karena dikira sedang mengintip WC perempuan fakultas Teknik dari atas pohon._ So no thanks _." Daniel menolak secara terang-terangan._

" _Aku akan main_ game _di hape saja." Sambung Woojin ikut menolak._

" _Aku mau pulang." Keluh Jihoon masih dengan wajah mengantuk._

" _Halah.. Pengecut. Kalau ada yang mau main, maka semuanya harus ikutan. Tanpa terkecuali. Jaehwan-ah, kemarikan botol kosong di belakangmu itu." Perintah Jisung mutlak. Ia tidak menerima penolakan dari pengecut yang berniat untuk mundur._

"Ne! _" Jaehwan segera mengambil botol sirup bekas yang biasanya digunakan sebagai salah satu instrumen alat musik di rak belakangnya dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja._

 _Guanlin hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tahu ia tidak akan diizinkan pulang sekarang. Lagian kalau Jihoon belum bisa pulang, maka ia juga tidak akan pulang._

 _Seongwoo menggosokkan kedua tangannya antusias, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."_

 _Permainan diawali oleh Minhyun yang menang hompimpa mendapat giliran pertama untuk memutar botolnya. Jaehwan yang pengecut memilih_ truth _dan harus membocorkan rahasia bahwa saat ia masih SD ia pernah memakan telur cicak sebanyak 5 biji karena mengira itu adalah permen coklat yang biasa anak-anak makan di dalam plastik kemasan. Dan setelah itu ia menangis karena merasa bersalah pada induk cicak pemilik telur tersebut._

 _Sungwoon yang memilih_ dare _harus berdiri di atas balkon samping ruangan klub dimana ia bisa dilihat langsung oleh anggota klub sepak bola yang sedang latihan malam di lapangan dan menyanyikan lagu Tears dari Seo Chan Wee dengan gaya_ rock metal _. Daniel dan Seongwoo dengan senang hati merekam momen tersebut dan menambahkannya dalam daftar_ blackmail _mereka jika suatu saat mereka harus memeras_ hyung _tersebut._

 _Jaehwan memilih_ truth, _Jisung memilih_ dare _, Woojin memilih_ truth _, hingga pada akhirnya tiba giliran Daehwi untuk memutar botol permainan mereka. Ujung botol tersebut sampai pada Daniel._

" _Ah, sial." Daniel menggerutu sambil menepuk jidatnya._

" _Daniel_ hyung _,_ truth or dare _?"_

" _Um.." Daniel berpikir keras sambil menatap Daehwi tajam, berusaha membaca pikiran anak tersebut dari ekspresi wajahnya. Namun Daehwi hanya memberikan tatapan polosnya._

Ular! Daehwi itu ular! _Guanlin membatin._

"Dare! _" Jawab Daniel pasti._

 _Daehwi menyeringai lebar, sekilas melirik Bae Jinyoung yang duduk di sampingnya sebelum berkata, "Daniel_ hyung _, aku memintamu untuk mencium seseorang yang duduk di samping kirimu." Perintah Daehwi dengan cengiran puas. Jihoon membulatkan matanya._

"Hah _?!" Daniel berteriak._

"YHA _!" Semuanya menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang baru saja membentak Daehwi. Jinyoung memberikan tatapan mematikannya sambil menggumamkan '_ mwoya?' _kepada Daehwi yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya dikibaskan di depan wajah protes Jinyoung._

" _Bercanda doang, ah. Serius amat. Makanya jangan ngambekan terus."Ujar Daehwi santai. Ia menyengir lagi karena mendapatkan reaksi yang diharapkan dari Jinyoung. Yang lain pun ikutan menyeringai kecuali Guanlin. Jihoon sendiri mukanya sudah memerah karena reaksi Jinyoung yang sepertinya tidak rela ia dicium orang lain. Ia sedikit tersanjung meskipun mereka belum berbaikan._

" _Ooohh.. Jihoonie. Wajahmu kenapa~" Goda Jaehwan dengan cengiran lebarnya. Jihoon hanya mendelik tidak suka pada seniornya itu, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa._

 _Permainan pun dilanjutkan lagi. Kali ini giliran Seongwoo yang memutar botol. Diputarnya botol itu dengan handal sebelum akhirnya ujung botol itu mendarat pada.. Guanlin._

" _Oh~ Guanlin!" Daniel berseru._

" _Guanlin-ah,_ truth or dare _?"_

" _Jangan jadi pengecut, Guanlin-ah." Jisung berujar di sampingnya. Mereka mengantisipasi apa yang akan dipilih pemuda tampan itu. Guanlin menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Jinyoung yang hanya menatapnya tidak tertarik._

 _Guanlin berdeham sebelum menjawab, "_ Dare _."_

 _Seongwoo menyeringai. Ia melirik Daehwi yang juga meliriknya dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya. Perasaan Guanlin tiba-tiba tidak enak. Apa yang direncanakan orang-orang ini?_

" _Guanlin," Guanlin mengembalikan pandangannya pada Seongwoo yang tersenyum aneh._

" _Cium seseorang yang kau sukai di ruangan ini." Lanjut Seongwoo mantap. Guanlin menganga lebar. Daniel dan Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"Yha, _ada apa dengan kalian dan cium-cium,_ eoh _?" Sungwoon bertanya keheranan. Minhyun di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Jisung sama herannya dengan Sungwoon._

" _Emangnya ada yang Guanlin suka di sini?" Woojin menyelutuk polos. Pertanyaan itu membuat Jihoon menoleh ke arah Guanlin._

 _Guanlin keringat dingin._ Sialan. _Apa ia terlalu jelas?_ Well, _ia tidak tahu. Tapi selama ini ia pikir ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena Jihoon pun sepertinya tidak memberikan kode apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu perasaan Guanlin kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya Jihoon hanya tidak peka sementara yang lainnya terlalu peka, atau Guanlin yang terlalu kentara._

 _Guanlin mengalami peran batin. Ia ingin menyangkal saja berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai siapa pun, tidak di ruangan ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat siapapun merasa tidak nyaman, terutama Jihoon_ hyung _nya. Jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini antara ia dan Jihoon._

 _Namun tiba-tiba saja ia kepikiran bahwa mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuknya. Kesempatan untuk membeberkan semuanya. Perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam dan berteriak-teriak untuk dikeluarkan. Ia tahu ia sudah tidak merasa nyaman lagi dengan semua persembunyian ini. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Pelampiasan atas pengorbanan dan perasaannya yang ia tekan selama ini._

 _Guanlin mengeratkan kepalan di pangkuannya. Reaksinya yang terdiam lama sudah pasti menjadi indikasi bagi mereka bahwa dugaan mereka benar, dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia akan melakukannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Toh Bae Jinyoung keparat itu juga harus diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali._

 _Pembalasan karena terlalu sering membuat Jihoon_ hyung _sakit hati._

 _Suara penyemangat dari senior di sekelilingnya terdengar buram ketika ia menangkup kedua pipi itu dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir kemerahan itu. Guanlin memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis._ Manis. Manis sekali _._ Hyung _nya sangat manis. Guanlin tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lebih. Perasaannya terlalu menggebu-gebu. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kedua belah bibir itu. Bibir yang selama ini membuatnya gusar. Bibir yang terasa bergetar di bawah pagutannya._ Jihoon Hyung..

 _Tidak puas sampai disitu, Guanlin membuka sedikit mulutnya dan kembali memagut bibir Jihoon, melumatnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak berani berbuat lebih dari itu. Berbuat sejauh ini saja sudah membuatnya hampir meledak. Ia tidak menghentikan pagutannya pada bibir ranum itu._

 _Tidak ada balasan dari Jihoon, namun Guanlin tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu perasaannya telah tersalurkan melalui ciuman ini. Ia telah mengumumkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jihoon. Semua rasa frustasinya ia salurkan melalui lumatan-lumatan yang terus ia lakukan tanpa henti pada bibir Jihoon, ia tidak ingin berhenti. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Ia yang mencium Jihoon dan Jihoon yang tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun._

 _Suara dobrakan kursi mengembalikan Guanlin ke dunia nyata. Ia melepaskan pagutannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jihoon. Dilihatnya Jihoon yang telah berdiri dengan wajah merah padam dan bibir_ pink _yang telah berubah merah, ia menatap panik ke arah Jinyoung yang melesat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sangat geram._

 _Belum sempat Jinyoung mencapai Guanlin yang masih berusaha memproses keadaan sekitar, Jihoon telah menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar._

" _Baejin-ah, kita keluar saja,_ eoh _? Aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Pinta Jihoon dengan wajah memelas. Daniel dan Jisung yang berada di dekat mereka pun juga berusaha untuk menghentikan Jinyoung yang emosi luar biasa._

" _Minggir!" Jinyoung membentak Daniel yang menghalanginya. Meskipun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Daniel._

" _Baejin-ah jangan seperti ini, ku mohon." Jihoon yang kalut segera memeluk Jinyoung erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinyoung. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan Jinyoung menghentikan pergerakannya seketika. Dirasakannya napas Jihoon yang bergetar, tangannya menggenggam erat kaos bagian belakang pinggang Jinyoung. Jihoon berusaha untuk tidak terisak saat itu juga._

" _Bawa aku keluar, Jinyoung." Bisik Jihoon pelan. Dan Jinyoung tanpa membuang waktu segera menarik tangan Jihoon dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan penuh ketegangan itu._

Brak!

 _Guanlin menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Yang ia takutkan pun akhirnya terjadi. Jihoon akan menjauhinya, dan ia akan harus merelakannya menjauh. Guanlin tidak tahu apakah itu yang terbaik baginya atau tidak. Yang ia tahu ia akan hidup sengsara dalam beberapa waktu ke depan._

* * *

Sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian di ruangan klub seni itu. Sudah lima hari Jihoon menghindarinya. Dan sudah lima hari pula hidup Guanlin mengambang. Pola makannya amburadul, konsentrasinya buyar di dalam kelas, ia menjadi terlalu takut keluar dari kamarnya, alih-alih ia akan berpapasan dengan Jihoon.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga menghindari _hyung_ nya tersebut. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan ketika bertemu Jihoon. Mereka terlalu sering bersama, terlalu akrab. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang sangat harmonis. Guanlin yang memendam perasaan terhadap Jihoon membuat semuanya menjadi canggung. Ia tahu mereka tidak bisa lagi bersikap senyaman dulu satu sama lain. Semuanya telah berubah. Setidaknya begitu menurut Guanlin.

Guanlin menghembuskan napas lega ketika akhirnya kelas siangnya selesai juga. Ia tidak sabar ingin pulang, dan membungkus diri lagi di balik selimutnya. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama lima hari terakhir ini.

Guanlin hampir saja berbelok menuju pintu gerbang belakang, jika saja ia tidak menemukan Jihoon yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat tali tas ranselnya. Guanlin tercekat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah merindukan pemandangan sederhana namun menghangatkan hati tersebut.

Jihoon tersenyum gugup melihat reaksi _blank_ pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Ia tiba-tiba lupa tujuannya menemui Guanlin.

"Guanlin, _annyeong_." Sapa Jihoon. Guanlin ingin menangis dalam hati, ia sangat merindukan suara itu. Ia merindukan Jihoon _hyung_ nya.

Guanlin menjilat bibirnya gugup, " _Ne, Hyung_." Balasnya singkat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

Jihoon menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah Guanlin, kedua tangannya ia usapkan di celana jins biru tuanya. Merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Guanlin menatap _hyung_ nya dengan pandangan sedih. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk _hyung_ nya. Mendekapnya erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut _hyung_ nya, dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin memperparah keadaan. Mereka sudah cukup jauh dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa beberapa hari ini.

Jihoon kembali mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Guanlin. Dan hatinya mencelos. Guanlin menatapnya sendu, dan ia tidak suka Guanlin menatapnya sendu. Ia sudah cukup merasa bersalah tidak bisa membalas perasaan adiknya itu, dan ia tidak mau membuatnya bertambah sedih. Ia tahu Guanlin butuh penjelasan. Guanlin telah memberikan pernyataannya, dan sekarang giliran Jihoon untuk menjelaskan bagiannya. Maka dari itu ia berada di sini sekarang. Di hadapan Guanlin.

"Guanlin boleh bicara sebentar?"

* * *

Mereka duduk di bangku panjang di taman belakang aula fakultas Ekonomi. Suasananya cukup sepi, meskipun masih beberapa mahasiswa di sana sini, tapi itu tidak menganggu mereka sama sekali.

Jihoon memainkan jari-jarinya di atas pangkuannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara Guanlin memperhatikan gestur kecil itu dalam diam. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus bicara duluan sebelum Jihoon. Guanlin menghembuskan napas pelan.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf." Mulai Guanlin setelah beberapa saat. Suaranya mantap dan meyakinkan. Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak salah apa-apa." Jawab Jihoon. Ia menatap lembut Guanlin yang terlihat seperti memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

Guanlin menegakkan badannya dan menoleh sepenuhnya ke Jihoon, "Aku minta maaf karena berbuat lancang pada _Hyung_. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _Hyung._ Aku minta maaf telah membuat keadaan menjadi kacau. Aku minta maaf telah menyukai _Hyung_. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya, _Hyung_."

Guanlin berucap dalam satu tatikan napas. Ia sudah mengatakannya, dan sekarang ia hanya menginginkan penerimaan maaf dari _hyung_ nya. Guanlin lelah, ia hanya ingin semuanya kembali menjadi seperti semula. Bahkan jika ia harus menghapus perasaannya terhadap Jihoon, ia akan melakukannya. Demi mendapatkan apa yang telah mereka miliki sebelumnya.

Air mata yang beberapa hari ini ia tahan untuk keluar menggenang di pelupuk mata Jihoon. Hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan itu. Ditariknya Guanlin dalam pelukan erat, dan air matanya pun tumpah dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf karena menyukai seseorang? Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai. Kau seharusnya tidak minta maaf, Guanlin-ah. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Jihoon berkata di sela isakan kecilnya. Tangan kanannya memeluk kepala Guanlin erat, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pundak lebar itu. Guanlin yang mendengar isakan _hyung_ nya segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jihoon dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

" _Hyung,_ jangan menangis." Pinta Guanlin.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku, Guanlin. Aku harap aku bisa menyukaimu juga. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu. Kau terlalu baik. Aku merasa jahat pada orang baik sepertimu. Aku-"

" _Hyung-_ " Guanlin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jihoon yang sedang meracau tapi ia ditahan oleh sang _hyung_. "Jangan. Jangan dilepas. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengatakan semua ini jika aku menatapmu. _Hiks._ Aku, aku, aku mencintai Jinyoung, Guanlin-ah. Seberapapun ia sering jahat padaku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku merasa buruk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak mau kau tersiksa lagi. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik, Guanlin. Aku minta maaf."

Jihoon tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya sekarang. Dan air mata Guanlin pun akhirnya jatuh juga. Hatinya hancur dan lega di saat bersamaan. Ia baru saja menerima penolakan. Tapi pengakuan Jihoon membuatnya tahu bahwa Jihoon peduli dengan perasaannya. Dan ia yang menangis karenanya seperti ini membuat hatinya, entah mengapa, menghangat meskipun ia tidak suka melihat Jihoon menangis.

Guanlin tersenyum. Melihat Jihoon bereaksi seperti ini tiba-tiba saja membuat perasaannya membaik. Bukan karena mengetahui bahwa Jihoon merasa bersalah atas perasaannya yang tak terbalaskan, namun karena ia menyayangi orang yang benar, orang yang terlalu baik dan tegar yang kadang membuatnya frustasi dengan segala kebaikannya itu.

" _Hyung_ ," Guanlin melepaskan pelukan Jihoon yang masih berusaha ditahan oleh si mungil, tapi akhirnya lepas juga.

" _Aigoo.._ " Guanlin terkekeh gemas melihat keadaan Jihoon saat ini. Wajah berlinang air mata, pipi dan hidung yang memerah, dan sudut bibir mengerucut yang melengkung ke bawah. "Kau tidak ingin melihat penampilanmu sekarang, _Hyung_." Ujar Guanlin dengan nada jenaka sambil mengusap pipi merah itu dari air mata yang berjatuhan.

Jihoon menunduk dan ikut menghapus air matanya juga, "Guanlin kalau mau marah, marah saja." Kata Jihoon disela sesenggukannya.

Guanlin terkekeh lagi, "Kenapa aku harus marah _Hyung_ ku sayang. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membalas perasaanku. Dan kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ucap Guanlin tulus sambil mengusap sayang rambut Jihoon.

Jihoon mendongak, menatap Guanlin dengan mata bulatnya, "Kau benar tidak marah?"

Guanlin tersenyum simpul, "Aku hanya perlu _Hyung_ untuk tidak menghindariku lagi. Dan membiarkanku menjagamu juga. Oke?"

Jihoon hampir menangis lagi tapi ia berusaha menahannya, "Um!" Ia pun mengangguk mantap.

Guanlin menyengir melihat tingkah manis itu. "Bae Jinyoung sialan. Dia benar-benar beruntung memilikimu, _Hyung_."

Jihoon memerah mendengar perkataan itu, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya.

"Jangan terlalu membencinya, Guanlin. Ia tidak seburuk itu."

Guanlin menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, _Hyung_. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi aku tidak janji." Cengir Guanlin. Jihoon mendecih, tapi kemudian ikut menyengir juga. Dilihatnya Guanlin yang kemudian merentangkan tangannya lebar dan menatap ke arah langit.

"HAAAA! Hatiku yang malang! Berikan aku satu Jihoon _Hyung_ juga, ya Tuhan! JEBAAAAAAL."

"YHA!"

"AKU JUGA INGIN MENCIUM JIHOON HYUNG SEPUASNYA YA TUHAAAN"

"GUANLIN!""

.

.

.

END

* * *

Hai halo halo halo hai hai!

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah baca FF We Made It, hehe. Aku senang banyak yang respon dan banyak yang suka pairing PanWink juga :D Aku juga jihoon x all enthusiast sih. Jihoon di pairing sama siapa aja aku terima, wkwk. WinkDeep, SamHoon (ㅠㅠ), PanWink, WoojinxJihoon, WinkBugi (ㅠㅠ), dll.

Btw, di sini ada yang suka pair NielWink tidak? pair ini cukup terkenal di kalangan k-fans makanya sering aku kepoin dan lama-lama jadi suka juga. fanartnya unyu, fanficnya juga lumayan banyak. tapi karena aku ga lancar bhs korea jadi gak bisa baca huhuhu.

Anyway, makasih yang sempat baca fic ini. reviewnya akan sangat sangat dihargai, hehe. kamsa~


End file.
